Blast From The Past
by RENTlover135
Summary: When Raimundo loses his medallion, he goes on a rampage looking for it. Confused on why it means so much to him, the Warriors try to look deeper into Rai’s past, only find that it’s more shocking than they ever thought…
1. Chapter 1

I'm new at the whole Xiaolin Showdown thing. I was watching it and fell in love with Raimundo! So, if I get anything wrong, please tell me and I will correct it. So anyways, this is the summary:

When Raimundo loses his medallion, he goes on a rampage looking for it. Confused on why it means so much to him, the Warriors try to look deeper into Rai's past, only find that it's more shocking than they ever thought…

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Xiaolin Temple was set high in the Mountains of China. This was where the Xiaolin Dragons were currently living. They weren't really dragons, though; that was just what they were called. There were four of them: Fire, Earth, Water, and Wind.

At this particular time, however, it was raining. The training grounds were deserted; rain running in rivets on the floor. The grey clouds above let loose a rumble of thunder and a crack of lightening.

In the house that held the Dragon's Sleeping Quarters, which were more like cubicles, the Dragon's were on the floor playing a card game: Go Fish.

There was a large cowboy, a hat on his head, blonde hair covering his blue eyes. He was wearing normal cowboy attire, consisting of a blue shirt, cowboy pants, boots, and spurs. His voice even had the common Texas drawl to it. His name was Clay and he was the Dragon of Earth.

"Omi, ya' got any twos?" he asked a small boy.

The boy was very small in stature, yet had an enormous yellow head. He was bald and had on a red robe with black at the end of the sleeves, a black belt, and black pants. He was Chinese; you could tell by the way he spoke. He was the Dragon of Water.

"You may now go fishing," he said.

"That's 'Go Fish'," a young girl said. She was Japanese and had her hair in long braids. She had a white and orange hat on, as well as a white and orange jacket and sweatpants. Her name was Kimiko. She was the Dragon of Fire.

"My turn. Raimudo, give me all your fives," she addressed a boy.

He had spiky brown hair and emerald green eyes. He was wearing a white hoodie and green sweatpants. He also wore a medallion that had a windy swirl on it; it hung a red ribbon around his neck. He was Brazilian and his name was Raimundo.

"Go fish, Kimiko," he said.

"I saw your cards, I know you have fives!" Kimiko exclaimed.

"They're eights and why were you looking at my cards?" Raimundo asked.

"Uhh… no reason…" she said, blushing slightly.

"Whatever," Raimudo sighed, "Clay, this game is boring. Can we please do something else?"

"What did you have in mind, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"I don't know. Anything but card games," Raimundo replied.

"I know, we can go on the Internet," Kimiko suggested.

"The Internet will have to wait," a voice said.

The Warriors turned around and saw a small dragon in the doorway. He was green with a red mane and a red beard-like structure underneath his lower jaw. His name was Dojo and he was the protector of the Shen Gong Wu, magical artifacts that helped the Warriors fight battles.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself."

"What is it?" Omi asked.

'I'm not sure. It's a new one and we have to go now. It's somewhere in Rio, Brazil," Dojo said.

"Let's do this," Kimiko said.

Dojo went outside and grew to a forty-foot dragon. Omi, Clay, and Kimiko hopped on. Raimundo hung back.

"Let's go, Rai," Dojo said.

"What's wrong, Partner?" Clay asked.

Raimundo paused for a moment, thinking back.

"Raimundo?" Omi asked. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, let's just go," Raimundo said, climbing on behind Clay, bringing up the rear.

"Rio, here we come!" Dojo said, and he took off into the rain.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, everyone! And thanks for all of the reviews! I love you all so much!

So, did I do a good job in keeping them in charcter? Also, does anyone know how old everyone is? I was thinking that Raimundo was fourteen, Clay sixteen, Kimiko thirteen, and Omi twelve. I don't know if that's right, but I only need to know Raimundo's age.

So, here's the second chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters or Shen Gong Wu, except fot the ones I made up.

Also, there will be Portugese in this fic. Not too much, but if you really want to know what they are saying, go to Google and type in "translation". Then, click on the website that has the words "bablefish" or "altavista" in the green website under the description. Then use the Portugese to English translation, copy and paste whatever you want to translate, click the button "Translate", and your done!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Warriors and their dragon flew over the dry, yet busy city of Rio. They landed in an empty meadow, where everyone hopped off of Dojo, who shrank down to his normal size.

"Alright," he said, "let's start looking around. We need to find it before company shows up."

Everyone nodded and spread out in different directions. Kimiko drifted over to Clay.

"Something's wrong with Raimundo," she said, glancing at the said boy out of the corner of her eye.

"I noticed," Clay said.

"What do you think it is?" Kimiko asked.

"Not sure. Usually he's all hyped up to finding Shen Gong Wu's. Today he seemed hesitant. I don't think he wanted to come to Rio," Clay said.

"Why not? Isn't this his home country?"

"I thought so," Clay said.

Their conversation halted as Omi yelled, "My friends! I think I found it!"

Everyone rushed over to where the small monk was. He was facing a young girl with long brown hair, green eyes, and ragged clothing. She was holding a small mirror and was staring at the Warriors, a small smile on her face.

"Um, would you mind if we had that please?" Dojo asked her.

"Eu não falo o inglês," she said. "Você você fala Portugese?"

"What did she say?" Clay asked.

Raimundo stepped forward and said, "Eu nomeio sou Raimundo. Que é seu nome?"

"Eu nomeio sou Josefina," the girl said.

" Seus nomes são Omi, Clay, Kimiko, y Dojo. Posso eu ter aquele?" Raimundo said, piointing to the mirror.

Josefina looked at the mirror, then to Raimundo, then to everyone else. She held out the mirror and Raimundo took it.

"Obrigado, menina," he said.

"Nenhum problema," Josefina said. "Você gosta de vir a minha casa e tem o jantar?"

Raimundo looked back at everyone else. They were all staring at him with their mouths partly open. He turned back to Josefina. "No., obrigado. Adeus Josefina."

Raimundo turned and pushed his way through his friends. They followed.

"Raimundo, that was awesome!" Kimiko exclaimed. "How do you know Portugese?"

"It's Brazil," Raimundo said, "everyone knows Portugese."

"So, what's the Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

Raimundo looked at the mirror he was holding. When he looked in it, he gasped, then dropped it. Luckily, it landed on a small patch of grass and didn't break.

"Be careful, Partner," Clay said, picking up the mirror.

"S-s-sorry," Raimundo stuttered. He was shaking.

"Rai, are you alright?" Dojo asked.

"Yeah," he said, "of course. Do know what that Wu is?"

"It's called the Adversity Mirror. It shows you the worst part of your life, or, if you don't have one, your worst fear," Dojo explained.

"Ooo," Omi said."I do not think I would like to look in there."

"You're right. Here," Kimiko said, handing Clay a hankercheif. He put it over the mirror, covering it up.

"Hello, menino," a voice said.

Everyone turned around and saw a young boy with pale skin, red hair, yellow goggles with a spiral on them, black eye liner, and gothic clothing on. His name was Jack Spicer. Next to him, floating in thin air, was Wuya, a witch that had a white face, black around her yellow eyes, red on her forehead and a red pointed nose. Her body was purple smoke.

"How do you like my Portugese?" Jack asked.

"Too late, Jack Spicer," Omi said. "We have already acquired the Shen Gong Wu. You are too late."

"I think not," Wuya said. "Come, menina."

The girl that had originally found the Wu stepped forward. All of a sudden, she ran forward and grabbed the Wu from Clay and began to run back to Wuya. At the last minute, she tripped. Raimundo hurried forward, trying to catch the mirror. Unfortunately, he grabbed it the same time Jack did.

"Raimundo, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Jack said, smiling.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I have just been informed (tanks to a very kind reviewer) that in Brazil, they speak Portugese. I am very sorry for the inconvience. So, I will be using Portugese from now on. Thanks a bunch!


	3. Chapter 3

So, the second week of school sucks. Kudos to all of you who started before me. I don't know how you survive! I already had two tests! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fine," Raimundo said.

"My Monkey Staff against your Manstis Flip Coin," Jack named the terms.

"Okay. What's the game?" Raimundo asked.

"Walk on the narrow beam, a full cup of water balanced on you'r head. You can't spill a drop," Jack challenged.

Raimundo smiled. "Bring it on!"

Immediately, the ground rose. Off to the side, Clay, Omi, and Kimiko were on a seperate piece of ground. They were all in their Warrior robes, including Raimundo; an outfit just like Omi's except everyone else had white pants instead of black. Jack's attire was the same. On the other side, Wuya was also in the same state; but without the attire.

Jack and Raimundo were each on narrow wooden beams. Each had a glass of water in hand and a different Shen Gong Wu. Raimondo had a red coin with a golden matis on it, while Jack had a staff, a monkey on top of it. He had a monkey's tail and fangs. Each put the glass on their heads.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" both shouted and began.

Raimundo began walking, arms held out to his side for balance. As soon as he felt comfortable, he began running. Jack, his balance improved by the Monkey Staff, also ran.

"You can't beat me!" Jack said.

"Come on, Rai!" Clay, Omi, and Kimiko cheered.

Rai was almost there, when, suddenly, the beam beneath him shifted, throwing him off balance. He grabbed on to the beam as he fell, grabbing the cup as it began to fall.

"Ha!" Jack said, leaping as his beam began to shift. "So much for a circus star!"

Raimundo narrowed his eyes. He put the cup on the beam, and swung himself up. As he did this, the ribbon holding his medallion snapped, sending the medallion to the depts below.

Raimundo froze, then sprung into action. "Mantis Flip Coin!" he yelled. He lept into the air, dived down, snatched his medallion, bounced back up, grabbed his cup, put it on his head, and ran forward.

Unfortunately, he was too late. Jack grabbed the mirror. The Showdown was over. Jack had won. The game field lowered down to it's original size, and everyone's attire went back to normal.

"Thanks, losers," Jack said, and he and Wuya turned heel and left.

Raimundo stood looking at the spot where they had been moments ago. His friends came up and gathered behind him.

"Are you alright, Raimundo?" Omi asked.

"Rai, is something wrong?" Kimiko asked.

Rai stood there, not saying a word. He felt a tug on his pants and looked down. Josefina was looking up at him.

"Eu sou pesaroso," she said, "Eu não soube que era evil.."

Raimundo said nothing.

"Deixe-me fazê-lo até você," she said. She grabbed Raimundo's broken medallion and ran off with it.

"Hey, come back here!" Raimundo yelled, chasing after her. He repeated it in Spanish. "Hey, volte aqui!"

The others ran after them. "Raimundo!" Omi yelled.

Raimundo seemed not to here him. He ran after Josefina like she was after a Shen Gong Wu. They approached a village, bustling with a busy market. Josefina disappeared inside it. Raimundo was about to follow her when a rope wrapped around him, pulling him back. He fell to the ground. struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" he yelled, for it was Clay's rope that prevented him from running. The others came running up.

"Nice shot, Clay," Kimiko complimented.

"Thanks," Clay said.

"Come on, guys!" Raimundo said.

"It's gone, Rai," Clay said, wrapping up his rope.

"It can't be gone!" Raimundo said, nearly in tears. "There's no way it can be gone!"

"Let's get going, gang," Dojo said. "It's beginning to rain here as well."

Small drops of rain began to fall. Dojo grew in size, and everyone hopped on, Clay dragging a struggling Raimundo on.

"We can't leave! She has my medallion!" Raimundo exclaimed.

"We're leaving, Rai," Dojo said, and took flight, leaving Rio De Janiero, Josefina, and Rai's medallion behind.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Who saw the Blue Angels yesterday! They are amazing! I love them so much!

Anyways, I can't remember which story it was, but I'm going to say it on both. I am 15 years old, a Junior in High School, which starts at 7:50. I update my stories every Monday, once a week. There, I hope that answers any questions you all had.

Also, as you all know, nest Monday is the fifth year anniversary of September 11. Out of respect, I will not be updating next Monday, but the new chapter will be posted the next week. I hope you all understand.

Enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Dojo landed at the Xaolin Temple, Raimundo was the first one off. He jumped off of Dojo's back and stood there. As everyone else jumped off and Dojo shrank in size, he walked up to Clay, his face showing no emotion.

"What's wrong, Rai?" he asked.

Raimundo stared at Clay, then, without warning, brought his fist back and slammed it into Clay's astonished face.

"Hey!" Kimiko yelled.

"Raimundo!" Omi exclaimed.

"What's your problem, Rai?" Clay asked, recovering from the blow.

Rai seemed not to hear. He went over to Dojo. "You've got to take me back," he pleaded.

"No," Dojo confirmed. "Why'd you have to go and hit Clay?"

"Take me back," Raimundo said.

"No," Dojo said.

"Take me back now!" Raimundo demanded, grabbing Dojo and holding him tightly to his face.

"Dude, what is this problem you are having?" Omi asked as Dojo slithered between Rai's fingers.

Raimundo looked at everyone. He shook his head, turned heal, and went to his cubicle, leaving everyone standing astounded alone.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rai," Kimiko said, peeking her head into Raimundo's cubicle. He was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He turned his head and looked at Kimko.

"What?" he asked.

"Master Fung wants to talk to you," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere unless it's back to Rio," Raimundo said, turning back to the ceiling.

"Rai," Kimiko said, going in and sitting on the edge of his bed. "What's so important about that medallion.

"Nothing," Raimundo said.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"Just drop it!" Rai said, sitting up. "Forget this conversation ever happened!"

"Fine!" Kimiko said. She stood up and left. Rai sat there, looking after her.

"Just forget about the medallion," a voice inside his head said.

"I can't! That medallion is all I have," Rai said.

"Raimundo?" a voice called. Rai looked up and saw and old man, grey hair and a long grey beard. He had on clothes like Omi as well. His name was Master Fung, and he was the one training the young teenagers.

"Master Fung!" Raimundo exclaimed, tripping over his stuff trying to get up to bow.

"No need, young Dragon," Master Fung said, sitting on the edge of Rai's bed.

"Master, I am sorry I did not come earlier," Raimundo apologized, "it's just I-"

"I know why," Master Fung interupted.

Raimundo lowered his eyes.

"And I understand," Master Fung said.

Raimundo looked up, hopeful. "So you'll let me go back," he asked.

Master Fung nodded.

"Thank you, Master!" Raimundo exclaimed. He got up and bowed.

"Go, young one," Master Fung said. He watched as Raimundo sprang up and out out of the room. "The time for truth is soon at hand."


	5. Chapter 5

Oh, my God. I am so sorry! I didn't realize that I hadn't updated in so long! I am so sorry! What with Homecoming, football games, homework, PSAT's, friends breaking apart, and everything else, I completely forgot!

That's when I realized how long it's been! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter! And check out my one-shot: Thoughts. It also stars Raimundo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Xaoilin Showdown

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raimundo ran up to Dojo, who was in the main courtyard, and saw him and slithered up to him.

"I suppose Master Fung told you," he said.

"Yeah," Raimundo said. "And Dojo, I want to-"

"Let us get going, Raimundo," Omi said, walking up to him.

"Us?" Raimundo asked.

Clay and Kimiko walked up behind Omi. Raimundo gawked at them.

"You are wasting daylight," Master Fung said, coming up behind Rai. Rai looked up him, wishing that he was kidding. Master Fung looked down at him. Rai sighed.

"He is right," Omi said.

"Then let's get going," Dojo said, growing once again.

Everyone climbed on, Raimundo in the front. He braced himself for the take-off, and then they were on their way back to Rio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dojo landed a little ways from the village market. Rai hopped off, as did everyone else and he shrunk down to his original size.

Raimundo led the way into the market, everyoone following him. They passed rows of stands, each selling something different; cloths, fruit, vegetables, baskets, jewelry, and everything else you might want or need. While the others goggled over everything, Raimundo walked passed them, as if he had done this before. The others lost him a few times, only to find him waiting impatiently a few yards ahead.

"Raimundo, this is awesome!" Kimiko exclaimed as she caught up with everyone. "Can we stop and buy stuff on our way back?"

"Anything you buy here you can get cheaper on Ebay," Raimundo said, walking past a woman offering him a blue silken cloth.

"Raimundo, what's your deal?" Kimiko asked him.

"I need to find my medallion," Raimundo said simply. He turned a corner, leading away from the hustle and bustle of the market. They came to a dead end and Raimundo turned around, facing his friends.

"Look," he said, running his hand through his hair. "That medallion means the world to me. It's one-of-a-kind and irreplacable. If we don't find it, I won't be at the Temple much longer."

"Why is it so special?" Clay asked.

"How would you feel if every cowboy hat was destroyed, and you lost yours, the last one left?" Raimundo asked. "Or, Kimiko, what if it was your blowdryer? Or Omi, if it was your last pair of robes?"

"What if it was your life?" a voice asked. Everyone turned around. Three boys were standing there, blocking the way out. They each looke the same, black hair, brown eyes, ripped shirt and shorts, and cheap sandals.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Kimiko asked.

"Sim," one of them said.

"Fine, let's go," Kimiko said.

Everyone got into the fighting position. Everyone except Raimundo. He was staring at the three boys, a puzzled expresion on his face. Then, suddenly, he ran between the two groups.

"Stop!" he yelled.

"Raimundo, what are doing?" Omi asked.

"Raimundo?" one of the boys asked.

Rai turned around.

"Raimundo Pedrosa?" another asked.

"You got a problem with that?" Rai asked.

"No, I... we... I mean-"

"Do you know a Josefina?" Raimundo asked.

"Yeah, she lives in Cidade Má," the third one said.

Rai looked at his friends, who were once again staring at him. He turned back to the trio and spoke in Portugese.

"Eu necessito-o ir encontrá-la. Traga-a à tenda do circus de Abandonded. Diga-lhe que o Problema necessita falar com ela," Raimundo said.

"Sim," the trio replied. They ran off, looking back fearfully.

Omi, Clay, Kimiko, and Dojo saw Rai relax. His shoulders drooped forward and he let out a breath that he seemed to be holding. He turned around.

"Alright.. We have to go to meet them at this one place. Follow me and stay close. Don't answer anyone. Got it?" Raimundo asked.

They all nodded.

"Rai?" Dojo asked.

"Qué?" Raimundo asked.

The others looked at him. Rai realized what he had said and said, "Sorry. What?"

"How do they know you?" Dojo asked.

"What's 'Porblema'?" Clay asked.

"Why are they doing what you said?" Omi asked.

"Why can't we answer anyone?" Kimiko asked.

Raimundo put his hands over his ears as everyone bombarded him with questions. "Stop!" he yelled.

Everyone stopped.

"I'll explain later," he said. "Can we just go? Please?"

No one said anything. Raimundo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He turned heal and strode toward an empty road. Or, so it seemed. As the group walked along, they saw children of all ages in rags peeking at them behind doors, walls, boxes, and everything else. They all followed the group. That is, until Raimundo turned around and said, "Licença!"

The children following them immedietaly scattered. Raimundo turned back around and continued forward.

After what seemed like and hour, the group came to a field. It was old though; the grass was brown, the trees were white, and in the middle of it, was a faded circus tent. Part of it had fallen down. The three boys were standing there, a small and frightened Josefina between them.

Raimundo walked up to them. He looked at the boys, then to Josefina. Then he said to the boys, "Leave."

"What about payment?" one asked.

Raimundo sighed. "See Carlos. He'll pay you," he said.

"Obrigado, senhor," another said, and he and the other two ran off.

"Eu sou pesaroso, Problema," Josefina said. "Eu não soube que era você. Perdoe-me por favor."

"Você deve ser," Raimundo said. "Justo dê-me meu medallion. Agora."

Josefina looked at the ground. "Eu não hsve ele," she said quietly.

"Você não hsve ele?" Raimundo shouted. He brought his hand back, ready to strike.

"Raimundo! No!" Omi yelled.

Raimundo stopped. He looked at his hand, then let it drop to his side. He looked at Josefina, who was cowering on the ground.

",Eu sou pesaroso, menina" Raimundo apologized.

"Seu medallion está no circus. Eram esses que o quiseram," Josefina said. She got up and ran the way the three boys had gone earlier.

Raimundo stood there. Kimiko stormed over to him.

"Were you going to hit her?" she asked.

Raimundo appeared not to be listening. He was muttering to himself.

"Rai? Answer me! Are you even listening to me?" Kimiko screamed.

"Kimiko! Quiet!" Raimundo yelled. He began pacing, muttering in Portugese.

"What did you say? What did she say? What's going on?" Kimiko demanded.

"Alright," Raimundo said, making his mind up about something. "We need to go somewhere else. Dojo, it'll be faster if you fly us."

"Yes, alright," Dojo said, hesitant. He grew to his larger size.

Everyone hopped on. Dojo took flight, follwoing the directions Raimundo gave him. Eventually, they saw a large red and white circus tent.

"That's it," Raimundo said.

Dojo landed and shrunk in size. Raimundo faced his friends.

"Look," he said. "The people here are going to be either very inviting or very hostile. Just... smile and stay close to me. Don't talk to anyone. I need you to do this for me. Please?"

His friends looked at him.

"Why?" Clay asked.

"Just, please. Do this and I'll promise... I'll do your chores for the rest of the week," Raimundo said.

The others looked each other. This was obviously very important to Raimundo; he would never offer to do chores. They all nodded.

"Raimundo Pedroso!" a voice called. "A Maravilha Levitating!"

Raimundo winced as the last statement and flinched as a hand came down on his shoulder. He turned around ans came face to face with a large man in a black and white pinstriped suit. He had a walking cane and a very large black top-hat. His large white teeth gleamed as he beamed down on Raimundo.

"Hello, Leonardo," Raimundo said. "Fale O Inglês."

"Welcome," the man, Leonardo, said to the others, "To the Portugese Circus!"


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys! Sorry again for the long time it took to update. I have so much to do! I take my drivers test on Saturday, so I've been doing nothing but driving for the past few weeks, plus there was Thanksgiving and my cousin's baptism. It took so long to write this chapter, but it's exciting, so I hope you like it! Enjoy! Only a few more chapters left!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown. But I do own Leonardo and Josefina, so no stealing.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"The Portugese Circus?" Omi asked.

"I've heard about you," Kimiko said. "You have one of the the best shows in the east!"

"That we have," Leonardo said. "Though it's not as big a hit with you gone, Raimundo."

Raimundo grimaced and unconsciously rubbed his wrists. "Leonardo, these are my Temple friends. Guys, this is Leonardo, the Ringmaster of the Portugese Circus," Raimundo introduced.

"Nice to meet all of you," Leonardo said. "So, Raimundo, have you decided to come back? Is that why you are here?"

Rai shook his head. "Actually, I'm looking for my medallion. A little girl named Josefina said she sold it you," he said.

Leonardo's smile vanished instantly. "The medallion?"

"Yeah, the one that you stole," Rai said.

"More like the one that _you_ stole!" Leonardo accused.

"I only took it because it's rightfully mine!" Raimundo yelled.

"Says who?" Leonardo spat.

"Says my mom! Now give it back you worthless pile of dung da vaca!" Rai screamed.

"What did you call me?" Leonardo asked dangerously.

"You heard me," Rai said. "Now give it back!"

"Oh, you want me to give you your medallion back?" Leonardo asked, pulling the said object from his pocket. "Well, you'll have to make me!"

"That will be fairly easy," Raimundo said. "Wind!" with a flash, he was in his Warrior outfit.

Leonardo looked at him; and laughed. "What are you? Some sort of monk?"

Raimundo's eyes narrowed. With amazing speed, he flew at Leonardo. Having no idea that it was coming, Leonardo had no chance to protect the medallion. Raimundo was a few feet away from him a minute later, the medallion in his hand and a smirk on his face.

"What?" Leonardo raged. "That belongs to me!"

"It never did and it never will!" Raimundo said. "Dojo, can we go?"

"Right," Dojo said, and grew. Leonardo watched with awe as it happened.

"Hey, how would you like to join the Portugese Circus?" he asked the dragon.

"No chance," Raimundo said, climbing on. Dojo took off, leaving the Portugese Circus behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group landed at the Temple few hours later. Raimundo hopped off and went strait to his cubicle. The others stayed put.

"Something's wrong with Raimundo," Omi said.

"You got that right," Clay said.

"So, what should we do?" Kimiko asked.

"I think that the Rio streets were his home for a little while. That is, before he lived at the Circus," Dojo said.

"The streets?" Omi asked.

"Uh oh," Dojo said. "I said to much."

"It would make sense to why all of the children knew him," Clay said. "But I don't see why they would be afraid of him."

"What was with all the Portugese talking too?" Kimiko asked. "I mean, when I go home, I still talk in English. When Raimundo goes home, he uses a lot of Portugese. Why?"

"I know one way to find out," Omi said.

"Omi, no," Dojo said. "That's against the rules."

Kimiko and Clay looked at one another. They smiled and Clay got out his rope.

"What are you doing?" Dojo asked, backing away as Clay came closer. "I don't think that Master-"

A few minutes later, Dojo had been bound and gagged. Clay gently took him behind a bush, leaving him there.

"Alright, Omi," Kimiko said. "You may do the honors."

"Right," Omi said. He led the way down to the Shen Gong Wu vault. There, he picked up the Reversing Mirror and the Eye of Dashi.

"What are we going to do?" Clay asked.

"We are going to look deep into Raimundo's past," Omi said. "If he will not tell us, then we will have to find out for ourselves."

"Omi, I don't know if this is such a good idea," Kimiko said.

"Sure it is," Omi said. "Now, here is what we wil do..."

The next day, Clay, Kimiko, and Omi approached Raimundo in his cubicle. He looked up, his medallion back on neck.

"Hey, guys," Raimundo said. "I wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. Clay, I never should have hit you and I'm sorry. I'm also sorry that I blew up at you. It was wrong and I guess I was just... over the edge. Thanks for helping me get my medallion back."

The group just stood there. They had never expected him to apologize.

"Do you know where Dojo is? I wanted to apologize to him as well," Raimundo asked. He got up from his bed, and that's when everything went downhill.

Kimiko and Clay grabbed Raimundo by the arms, holding him still.

"What are you doing?" he asked, struggling to get away.

Omi brought out the Eye of Dashi and the Reversing Mirror. Raimundo's eyes widened and he struggled harder.

"Settle down, Raimundo," Omi said. "This will not hurt."

"If you do this, you'll-"

"Eye of Dashi and Reversing Mirror," Omi yelled, pointing the two Shen Gon Wu at Raimundo. The beams hit him straight on. He was surrounded by a pink light, and then fell limp in Clay and Kimiko's arms. His eyes closed.

A pink portal appeared a few feet away from Raimundo. Omi put down the Wu and Clay and Kimiko gently laid down Raimundo in his bed.

"Are you ready?" Omi asked.

"Ready as a bull in a pen," Clay said.

The three friends took one big breath and stepped into the past.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Once again, I apologize for the long update. So much stuff. But guess who passed her Driver's Test! Me! I've been driving everywhere! Well, after this chapter there's only one more! I can't beleive this story took so long! I hope you all enjoyed it, so this chapter's very long! See ya' next time!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three friends stepped into an older version of Rio. The village market was still there, yet it was crawling with children from all ages. They laughed and ran throught the streets, ducking under adults and stands, chasing each other. But one stood out from the rest. He had brown spikey hair, green eyes, and wore rags. He was about three years old. He stood off to the side, silently watching the other children. Raimundo.

A girl ran up to him. He looked at her.

"Raimundo! Rebeca wants to see you," she said.

"You can tell Rebeca that she can-"

"Why can we understand them?" Kimiko asked. "They're speaking Portugese, look at their lips, but we can understand them in English."

"It is so we can understand them. It translates into whatever language we normally use," Omi explained.

"Oh," Kimiko said.

"Just watch whats happening," Clay said. "It looks like Raimundo is on the run."

It was true. Raimundo was running away, down the alley that they had traveled yesterday. He entered a small hole in a wall. The trio followed him. Inside was a small room, eight bed-like structures on the floor. There was a woman sitting on one of them. She was packing something into a small bag.

"Mommy?" he asked.

The woman looked up. She had the same green eyes and spikey brown hair as Raimundo. She, too, was wearing rags. Around her neck was the medallion that Raimundo always wore.

"Raimundo," she said, sounding surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you packing a bag, Mommy?" Raimundo asked, sitting down next to her.

"Nothing," the lady replied. She scooped Raimundo into her arms. "Mommy's just going away for a while."

"Can I come too?" Raimundo asked.

The woman smiled. "No, honey."

"Then whose going to read me bedtime stories and let me go to school?"

"Why, Ana will, of course," the woman said.

"But Ana is only fourteen," he said. "How can she?"

"Ana is a smart girl. She'll figure it out," the woman said. She put Raimundo down and got up. She reached behind her neck and undid the clasp of her medallion. She bent down and gave it to Raimundo.

"Your giving me Daddy's medallion?" he asked, surprised.

"Just keep it close to your heart, my son," she said. She gave him one last hug and a kiss on his forehead. Then, she left through the whole in the wall, leaving Raimundo standing there alone.

The scene began to change. It was about three years later. Raimundo was standing in a dark alley, alone. The medallion was around his neck. It was sunset. At the end of the alley, a bunch of boys appeared, holding a scared looking three year old. The boys just dumped the little one off in front of Raimundo.

"We brought the one who stole your shoe," one of them said.

"Leave," Raimundo ordered. The boys obeyed, looking fearfully over their shoulder. Before they left completely, the group heard one of them say, "He's dead."

"Problema will never let him leave that alley. At least not without a bunch of bruises and a few broken ribs," another whispered back. Then they were gone.

The group looked back the scene before them.

"I'm only going to say this once," Raimundo said. "You mess with Trouble, you get no mercy."

"I'm sorry!" the boy exclaimed. "I didn't know it was you!"

"So you say," Raimundo said. "Give me the shoe," he demanded.

The boy fearfully held out the shoe. Raimundo grabbed it. He held it close to his face, inspecting it. "You have ripped the sole," he said at last.

"No, I-"

"Are you saying I am wrong?" Raimundo asked dangerously.

"No, Trouble," the boy said. "I was just mearly suggesting-"

"Your suggesting days are over," Raimundo said. He walked menacingly up to the boy. A shadow fell across them and the scene changed again.

It was a few years later. Raimundo looked to be about twelve years old and was standing in front of a red and white circus tent. The Portugese Circus. There was an older girl with him; she was about eighteen. She had black hair and brown eyes. Behind her were six other children, all younger than the girl. They all resembled Raimundo except they had either black or blonde hair and brown or blue eyes. Raimundo was the only one with green eyes and brown hair.

"Are you just goig to leave me here?" he asked.

"This will be much better for you, Raimundo," the girl said.

"How, Ana?" Rai asked. "What could be better than living on the streets? I have everything there!"

"Trust me," Ana said. "If you live here, you can have a better education, warm food every night, a nice soft bed, and so many friends."

"But I want to stay with you, and Isa, and Matteo and Alejandre and Stephan and Margarita and Clara," Raimundo said. "That's what Mom said!"

"Mom left, Raimundo!" Ana exclaimed. "She didn't care about any of us! She left me in charge and I want you to have a better life than any of us did!" Ana kneeled down to Raimundo's height and took him by the shoulders. "Whatever you do, remember that you are the youngest child of Nicholas and Abigail. And if you keep their medallion close to your heart, you can do anything and everything."

A younger looking Leonardo came out of the tent. "Are you ready to go? We have to leave for Madrid in a few hours," he said.

Raimundo looked at Leonardo, then at Ana. She smiled and gave him one last hug. His brothers and sisters came up and hugged him as well. They said their goodbyes and then walked away. They didn't look back.

"Well, Raimundo," Leonardo said, beaming down upon him. "Shall we get going?"

"I guess," Raimundo said.

"Hey, what's that around your neck?" Leonardo asked, looking at Rai's medallion.

"It's my medallion," Rai said, holding it close.

"Funny, a man passed through here a few years ago and had one just like it. I offered him twenty-thousand dollars for it, but he wouldn't sell. How about you sell _that_ one to me."

"No," Raimundo said.

"Come on," Leonardo said, his smile fading.

"No."

"Let me have it!"

"No!"

Leonardo raised his hand. Raimundo didn't back down, but before the others could see any more, the scene changed yet again.

This time is was different though. The group didn't stay in one scene. They just flashed before their eyes; one of Raimundo being lifted up by ropes for his act; Raimundo trying to escape the Circus, only to be caught by Leonardo; Rai having his wrists bound together because he had tried to escape yet again; Leonardo sneaking into Rai's room one night and stealing the medallion right off of his neck; Raimundo doing a trick and then afterwards was met by Master Fung; Raimundo stealing his medallion back before he left the Circus with Master Fung; meeting Omi, Clay, and Kimiko; and all of this happening over the course of two years, making Raimundo fourteen now.

"What's happening?" Kimiko asked.

"I believe Raimundo is waking up! We have to go!" Omi said as a pink portal opened up next to them.

"Let's go!" Clay exlaimed.

The three friends jumped into the portal. They landed in a heap on the floor next to Raimundo's bed. He was sitting up, holding his head as if he had a headache. The others stood up.

"Uh," Raimundo said. "Why do I feel like I had a bunch of bricks were dropped on my head?"

"Um, funny story about that," Kimiko said. "What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was going to find Dojo to apologize, but then..." Raimundo stopped. He looked at the others, then to the Wu that were on the ground, then back to his friends, wide-eyed. "You guys didn't?" he asked.

The others stayed quiet.

"I don't believe you!" Raimundo said. "I thought I could trust you!"

"Rai, why didn't you tell us all of that had happened?" Kimiko asked.

"Because it was none of your business!" Raimundo said. He got up and pushed past them, running out of the room.

The others just stood there, knowing that they had just done one of the most evilest thing they ever could have done.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys! Thanks to all the reviewers! I love you all. Okay, after this chapter, I have two more, and then that's the end. But don't worry, I've got another story under way. You'll know about it in the last chapter. But, for now, enjoy this one! It's interesting!

Disclaimer: I do nnot own Xiaolin Showdown.

Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I fear we have upset Raimundo," Omi said the next day.

"What gave you your first clue?" Kimiko asked.

They were currently watchhing Raimundo train. He was on the other side of the court, doing some Wind moves on a dummy. He never looked at the others.

"Why do you think that Leonardo was so nasty to Raimundo?" Clay asked.

"I'm not sure," Kimiko said. "Maybe because he was a kid?"

"I do not think that is the reason," Omi said.

"Hey, Clay," Kimiko said, "did you ever get Dojo from behind the tree?"

"Shoot!" Clay said. He and the others ran off to the tree and looked behind it. Dojo was gone, but Clay's rope was still there.

"Where'd he go?" Kimiko asked.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to find Master Fung standing behind them. Dojo was on his shoulder.

"You three need to come with me," he said.

Omi, Clay, and Kimiko gulped. They silently followed their master to the meditation temple. There, they sat down. Master Fung sat opposite of them.

"You three are in very big trouble," he said.

The monks said nothing.

"Would you care to explain?" Master Fung asked.

"Well, we wanted to know why Raimundo was so well known in Rio," Kimiko said.

"And why Leonardo blew up when Raimundo wanted his medallion back," Clay said.

"And why that medallion is so important to him," Omi said.

"Did you ever think to ask him?" Master Fuung asked.

"We did," Omi said.

"And what did he say?"

" 'I'll tell you later'," Clay said.

"Then you should have waited for Raimundo to tell you," Master Fung said. "It is his past, and he has to come to terms with it before he can share it with everyone else."

The three friends stayed silent.

"Dojo, go get Raimundo," Master Fung ordered.

Dojo slithered down to the ground and out the door. A few silent minutes passed, and then Dojo appeared in the doorway, Raimundo behind him. He looked at everyone, then sat down a few feet away from them.

"Omi, Clay, Kimiko," Master Fung said, "you owe Raimundo an apology."

"We're sorry," they said, all at the same time.

Master Fung looked at Raimundo, who was looking anywhere but at the people in the room. Master Fung cleared his throat, and Raimundo muttered something.

"What was that?" Master Fung asked.

"Apology accepted," Raimundo said through gritted teeth.

"Now, Raimundo, I think you owe your teammates something as well," Master Fung said.

"Master Fung, I-" Raimundo started to say, but stopped when he saw the look on his masters face.

"Fine," he muttered. He looked at his friends. "When I was three, my mom left me and my brothers and sisters, leaving my eldest sister in charge of us all. She was fourteen at the time. The medallion was sort of like a wedding ring for my mom and dad. I don't remember much of him. When I was born, a draft swept through the city. Promising to return, my dad left when I was one. When the draft was over, we all waited expectantly. He never showed up.

"My mom had to raise us herself. She did it for two years. Then, as you saw, she left. I was the last one to see her. She gave me her medallion. I've never taken it off since.

"When I was growing up, I earned a reputation. The other kids called me Problema, which means 'trouble' in Portugese. I was always feared. I was able to steal anything, but always got away with it. So my brothers and sisters were never able to get jobs, which meant that they couldn't support themselves or me. So, my sister Ana did the next best thing. She joined me up with the Portugese Circusn when I was twelve, saying that it would be a better life for me. She was wrong.

"Leoardo had met my father when he ws trying to find a place to hide during the draft. Leonardo took him in, but then woke up one day to find him gone. Leonardo had wanted my dad's medallion. It's made of pure gold and is very valuable. My father refused. So Leonardo planned to steal it one night, but he never got the chance. So, when I came along and had the same medallion, he planned to beat it from me. I wouldn't back down and tried to leave several times. I was always caught by someone and Leonardo had my wrists tied so I wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Then one night, he stole my medallion.

"I went a year without my medallion. Then, when I was doing a performance in Madrid a while back, Master Fung was in the audience. He had seen me use my element and knew who I was. So, he approached me afterwards and offered for me to come to the Xaoilin Temple. Naturally, I agreed. Leonrdo wasn't happy, and Master Fung had to pay him. With his occupation on his money, he didn't see me sneak into his room and steal my medallion back. I suppose you know the rest of the story."

The others just sat there. They tried to digest this information. Apparently Raimundo had had a tough childhood. He was currently fiddling with his belt, staring at the floor.

"Raimundo, we..." Omi said.

"We never knew about that," Kimiko finished. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't want you know how I used to act. I thought that you would think that I was a monster and that your views of me would change," Raimundo said, looking up.

"Raimundo," Kimiko said, "what you did before you came here can't define who you are now."

"She's right," Clay said. "We know only one Raimundo, and he's sitting right here."

"We do not care about the other Raimundo. We only care for you. Right now," Omi said.

Raimundo looked at them all. A small smile forced its way upon his face. "Really?"

"Of course!"

"Why would we not?"

"You bet, Rai!"

"Thanks, guys," Raimundo said.

Everyone smiled and walked over to Raimundo, giving him a big hug. Master Fung and Dojo were standing off to the side. He was smiling slightly. Dojo looked at him.

"You knew this would happen," he said. It wasn't a question. It was an accusation.

Master Fung chuckled. "One does not look after a bunch of kids and not know what will happen," he said.

"I hate it when you that!" Dojo said. But he was smiling all the same.

"Let us leave them alone," Master Fung said.

He and Dojo left the room, leaving the four Xiaolin Warriors alone for the moment.


	9. Chapter 9

What up? How was everyone's Christmas? Or other holiday that you celebrate? Mine was awesome! I'm going shopping! Yay!

Well, as a Christmas gift, I've decide to update this early. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was one of the best days the four Xaoilin Dragons had had in the longest time. They spent the whole day fooling around. Raimundo taught everyone how to play real Brazilian Soccer, and even a little Portugese. Kimiko introduced them to a new online video game, which Raimundo dominated at. Clay taught them all to spin a rope above their heads, then jump through it. Omi explained to everyone how to make a sculpture out of their own elements. They had a food fight at lunch; their punishment was to clean up the whole kitchen. They made a game out of that as well; the first one who dropped a piece of food had to do the dishes as well.

As one could have guessed, that didn't go off real well. Everyone ended up dropping something, resulting in everyone doing the dishes, which ended up as a soap fight when Raimundo accidently sprayed Kimiko with the hose. So then, when they were all done cleaning up the food and the soap, they lay, drenched, on the training grounds, cloud gazing. That's where Dojo found them.

"Guys, nap-time is over!" he said. "A new Shen Gong Wu just revealed itself!"

The four friends jumped up. Dojo grew and they hopped on him.

"What is it?" Kimiko asked.

"It's called the Lantern of Faith. It has the ability to allow you to have the determination and confidence of all of your friends in a battle. It gives a better chance at winning," Dojo explained.

"Where is it?" Omi asked.

"In the Cascade Mountains," Dojo said.

In the next fifteen minutes, they had reached the Cascade Mountains. As Dojo landed and everyone hopped off, they all began to climb the mountain in search for the newest Shen Gong Wu. It was while before Raimundo found it.

As everyone rushed up to him, Raimundo picked up the Lantern. It was very small, no bigger than the palm of his hand. It was a golden color and had many openings.

"That is by far the oddest Shen Gong Wu I have ever seen," Omi said.

"Whatever, let's just-"

"Not so fast," a voice said.

Everyone looked up and saw Jack Spicer float down with his back-pack spinner... thingy. (I don't know what it's called) Wuya was right behind him.

"Too, late, Jack Spicer," Omi said. "We have the Shen Gong Wu."

"I beg to differ," Jack said. "You can come out now."

Behind him, Josefina came running up the mountain. She stopped in front of the Xiaolim Warriors.

"But... how... what's she doing here?" Raimundo asked.

"I am not all that I appear to be," Joesfina said.

"You speak English?" Raimundo said, his mouth open, agape.

"Of course I speak English! Everyone knows English! You are so stupid!" Josefina said.

"So, do you work for Jack now?" Rai asked.

"No," she said. She muttered something, then ran at Raimundo. She went to grab the Wu, but Raimundo threw it up on the air. Kimiko caught it. As Josefina ran at her, she threw it to Clay. Soon, it became a giant "Pickle In The Middle" game. That is, until Raimundo dropped it. As soon as it hit the ground, Josefina ran at it. Raimundo dived for it. Both came up holding it.

"Problema, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown," Josefina said.

"Fine," Raimundo said.

"Your Serpents Tail against my Adversity Mirror. First one to get the Lantern wins."

"Let's do this."

The laws of gravity didn't matter anymore. The ground rose up, much like it had before. Raimundo was on one side, Josefina on the other. Each held a different Shen Gong Wu. The Lantern of Faith was in the middle.

"Gong Yi Tan Pai!" both shouted.

Josefina made her move first. She sped at the Wu, only to be knocked backward as Raimundo kicked her in the stomach. Bent over double, she weezed, "Adversity Mirror." She turned the mirror toward Raimundo, who yelped. He dropped the Serpants Tail and stood shivering in his shoes. Josefina got her breath back and stood up. She angled the mirror so it was still shining at Raimundo. Then, the oddest thing happened. The mirror began to multiply, surrounding Raimundo with whatever horror he saw in in its depth. She made a break for the Wu.

"Come on, Raimundo!" his friends yelled encouragingly.

"What you see in that Mirror isn't real or is in the past!" Kimko yelled.

"She's right! Just igonore it!" Clay said.

Raimundo closed his eyes. He saw images flash across his mind. But then he saw something that shocked him. It wasn't what he had thought. And that image gave him the confidence that he needed.

Raimundo let out a yell. Josefina stoped in her tracks and looked back at him. A smile crept across her face. She abandoned the Shen Gong Wu, mistaking the yell for a scream of pain, and ran over to Raimundo.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she asked. She was so busy gloating that she didn't see Raimundo use his wind powers to get the Serpants Tail. While she was laughing, he had formed a plan so simple, Josefina would never have thought it.

"Serpants Tail!" Raimundo yelled. He flew through the Adversity Mirror and at the Shen Gong Wu. Josefina was so surprised it took her a minute to react. But when she did, it was too late. Raimundo had already reached the Lantern and had grabbed it.

The Showdown was over. Winner: Raimundo.


End file.
